


Gorgeous

by ordinarygirl, starletfallen (ordinarygirl)



Category: Studio 60
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/ordinarygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/starletfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt thinks Suzanne looks beautiful in her dress for the wrap party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

Matt stopped and stared at his assistant when she came out of Harriet's dressing room, where she'd gotten changed for the wrap party. She saw him staring and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Suzanne smoothed her dress and looked down at it self-consciously. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!" Matt said quickly. "I just..." He stopped, then smiled. "Danny'll love it," he said, and offered his arm. "May I?"

Suzanne laughed and took his arm.


End file.
